1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a easy spray can holder and more particularly pertains to providing an apparatus that attaches a spray can and engages the nozzle of the spray can for the release of the material within.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a holder for an aerosol can is known in the prior art. More specifically, holders for aerosol cans heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of actuating the aerosol can are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,937 to Brody discloses a spray can actuation device with improved can retention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,440 to Lee discloses a handle support and operating assembly for an aerosol spray can. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,436 to Kohlbeck discloses a holder to convert a spray can into a spray gun.
In this respect, the easy spray can holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing apparatus that attaches a spray can and engages the nozzle of the spray can for the release of the material within.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved easy spray can holder which can be used for providing an apparatus that attaches a spray can and engages the nozzle of the spray can for the release of the material within. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.